House of Hades
by Harryplvr31
Summary: Waiting for it to come out is painful, so I decided to write my own unrealistic version. Yes, it probably won't be what happened but... What comes in Fanfiction goes! At least, that's what my friend said... Hm, she probably wasn't right about that. Oh well, hope you enjoy!
1. Percy

**I realize that a bunch of people are doing this. You know, creating chapters of what they think will happen. But I just can't wait any longer! Rick Riordan, why must you kill me with cliff-hangers? (horrible pun intended) WARNING, SPOILER ALERT, IF YOU HAVE NOT READ MARK OF ATHENA DO NOT READ THIS. And if you haven't read it, don't hate me but shame on you. Now I shall type!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, Mark of Athena, or any dignity when it comes to waiting for a book. **

Percy

The wind was Percy's greatest enemy. Not the rocks, or falling cars, no Percy dodged those easily. Even the complete darkness was bearable. The problem was that the wind was invisible, stronger than a drakon, and was impossible to beat.

And it was pulling him from Annabeth.

It was like the wind was saying, "Yeah, I know you made a promise but how about slamming into this rock?" Percy clung to her hand. _"We're staying together. You're not getting away from me. Never again." _That had been his promise. He was going to keep it, no matter what. Even if the stupid wind was trying to kill him.

He had almost lost her to many times to count. He had even gone on a quest to save her (and Artemis) from the Titan Atlas. Once, on Olympus he had though she was going to fall over the edge and he had clung to her hand like it was his life source. Only then he had had Grover to help him out.

Percy felt a pain in his throat. Grover, Camp Half-Blood, not getting killed. Man, we're those good memories. _Stop, _he told himself. Percy couldn't think of this now. He needed to figure out a plan to get to the Doors of Death and, more importantly, how he and Annabeth could stay alive. But how could they stay alive when, this is where monsters go to die? Percy decided not to think about it. He gripped her hand reassuringly. She squeezed back.

Then he saw the bottom. He weighed his options. There was a ledge coming up in about 100 feet. Percy could lunge for it, but then he would probably dislocate his shoulder, or just tear it straight out of the socket. So, that was a bad idea. They could slam down on their feet but, no. Annabeth had a broken ankle. Another bad idea. The ground was coming up fast. He twisted himself so that he could catch her when he got down first, but the wind had other plans.

The wind suddenly changed corse, and made him do a half flip so that his back was towards the ground. Annabeth was being pulled in the opposite direction, but she threw down some... string? Why would he need string? Finnaly, Percy realized that he could tie it around himself so that he could stay with her. Gods, was his girlfriend smart. He fastened it around himself and he felt a jerk come from the string. _Please, don't break. I can't be away from her. Please, don't break._ He prayed silently to every god he knew, ok, every god that liked him.

He landed with a thud. Luckily, he wasn't hurt. How that was possible, he didn't know. And wasn't the trip to Tartarus supposed to take 9 days? Percy stopped thinking about it, he had more pressing matters to deal with.

First of all, it was dark. Percy took out his pen and uncapped it. Thefaint glow of celestial bronze slightly lightened the room. He was in a cylinder like room that went so high, he couldn't even see a prick of sunshine from the gigantic hole he had fallen through which he knew was far, far, far, far, far above. The ground was dry, grey rock. Just rock. It was choppy and uneven so basically like a cave, like a sewer corridor, like the Labyrinth. Percy took in other facts from around him.

His backpack, which he was now very glad he had taken, had broken his fall. He knew that nothing was breakable in there. Then Percy saw Arachne flailing around in her own death trap. He was just about to get up and beat that dumb, selfish, infuriating spider to a pulp when, wham!

His girlfriend landed on top of him.

"Ow", he moaned.

"Sorry, Percy" she muttered with her face right next to his. She slumped down, all the energy drained out of her.

Arachne shot a web at the tangled mess of demigods. Percy rolled sideways with Annabeth still on top of him to avoid the web. She still wasn't moving.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled, but Annabeth had already passed out.

Percy untied the string that connected him to Annabeth and went up to the spider, hoping to distract, and kill it.

"You really shouldn't have done that." He said.

"Done what?" the spider questioned.

Percy was right next to the spider now, but she hadn't attacked yet. She was bidding her time. Percy knew that this was Tartarus, the place where monsters go to wait untill they resurface. He also knew that she would probably be invincible but Percy had only one thing on his mind. Kill the stupid spider.

"If there's one thing you should never, ever do, it's scare my Annabeth" Percy growled, getting ready to launch.

"Wait! I am Arachne! Feared by all! Besides, this is Tartarus! You cannot defeat me here!"

True, but Percy really couldn't give Apollo's red sacred cows. He just knew he wanted that spider to hurt for what it had done to Annabeth.

"I have news for you lady" Percy said getting closer to the spider. "I don't care if you are immortal, I don't care if you can't die. I just know that you won't be here much longer, weather out of pain or death."

Percy lunged and slashed the spider's head of. She schreiked and disappeared. She had probably been sent to a different part of Tartarus, which was good. Now Percy knew that the monsters weren't invisible, fully. They were just sent away, hopefully joining the mortal world up above. No, that wasn't good. Some other demigod might die. Ugh, why can't he just have a normal life, instead of having to worry about monsters and their jacked up regenerations?

Percy walked back to Annabeth. His chest still hurt from where she had fallen on him, but he would never hold something like that against Annabeth. He took off his backpack and searched for ambrosia. He found a square and gently fed her. He felt her forehead every alternating bite he gave her. He hoped she wouldn't burn up from the food. After two squares, he decided that was enough and he put her head on his backpack and stroked her hair. Partially to feel her forehead temperature and partially to feel reassurance from knowing she was there.

Why did everything always have to happen to them? Why couldn't they get a break? Should he have let go? Should he have waited? A million questions jumped around in his head. Part of him knew that they didn't really have a choice, the doors had to be opened. And, even though she didn't know it, she had already been slipping though his fingers before he let go. Now, he couldn't have had that. Nobody was more important to him than Annabeth. He still wondered though... Would she be happy that he let go, or would she scold him? What would they do? They didn't know where to go, what to look for. Kinda like the Labryinth, except they at least had a goal. Percy shuddered as he thought of something else. All those enimies from the Titan war, from the Labyrinth, from that cruise ship. All down here, waiting for revenge. Percy's life officially sucked. Besides the fact that he was with his girlfriend, Annabeth.

But even worse, 15 minutes went by, no sign from her. He was starting to get worried, needless to say. Some of the color had come back to her face, and she had a pulse, but she was still unconscious. Percy decided that he had no other choice. He had to give her more ambrosia. He stuffed it into her mouth. "Please, wake up." he whispered. "Come on Annabeth" He shook her. Finally, after 25 minutes of waiting, looking around the black, stony cylinder of doom, she woke up.

**I updated it because I didn't like one part so. POOF! It is gone! Please comment. **


	2. Annabeth

**Thant you Brianna! Thank's to everyone who is tolerant with my stories. By the way, I will have four alternating opinions. I will keep** **Annabeth**** and Percy (that much of a fan of Percabeth!) and I will also keep Leo. But I will add Jason, and leave Piper. Never much of a fan of her, especially after she said that Percy wasn't as hot as she expected (gasp). But in the real book I suspect Hazel, Percy, Nico, and Jason will have POVs. Possibly Annabeth. But I will not bore you to tears with my plans, an mit der Geschichte! (on with the story!) **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson, if I said otherwise Annabeth would kill me. **

Annabeth

When Annabeth went unconscious, she went into a dreamless thoughtless state of mind. Which was odd. Normaly, she had dreams about Gaia dreamily telling her that she was a chess piece. Or, even weirder, she had glimpses of what was going on at home, or in the enemy camp, or the enemy army. All very confusing but still, nada dreams today. Then, she tasted something. Was it, Blue cake? Like the one she made for Percy on his 16'th birthday? He must be feeding her ambrosia right now. Wow. Her comporting memory food had changed rather quickly than it normally did.

Annabeth woke up and saw Percy stroking her hair.

"Who? What? When?" Annabeth questioned, not even thinking about where they were. She looked around the room. What she saw, provided by Riptide's glow, was not much. It was dark, circular, cavelike, and piled with layers of the damage they had caused from up above.

Percy smiled when he saw her wake up. "And the princess awakes! I considered kissing you but you would have probably hit me when you woke up" Percy was acting at ease, but he looked like he had been worried sick.

"How long was I out?" Annabeth asked, sitting up.

Percy gulped. "The longest record for you. Thirty minutes. It was scary", he added but that much was clear. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Unfortunately, Annabeth knew that look as they had seen ghosts before. Except he looked worse. He looked scared, worried, but relived at the same time. Then it started coming back to her. She had thrown down the string left over from her pocket hoping he would catch it and they would stay together. She had fallen on top of him just in time to hear him mutter, "ow" Then she had fainted shortly after. How embarrassing.

"Sorry I fell on you. and then fainted." Annabeth said blushing. That had been a very un-Athenian thing to do.

Percy grinned. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

Then Annabeth remembered why she had fainted. It was partially the pain in her ankle but she had also seen Arachne again. Annabeth's body couldn't handle being close to Arachne again so it kinda went into hibernation.

"Percy, where is Arachne?" Annabeth said, looking around for something she could use in a battle, if nessisary. Percy shook his head, pointed to his own sword lying next to him, and then to Annabeth's trap that she had cleverly made Arachne weave. She understood, he had killed the spider. She breathed a sigh of relif. She would not have to deal with her after all. But if the spider made it down here without harm, could her backpack, laptop, and dagger made it too?

"Percy, did you happen to see any of my stuff lying around in here?" Annabeth asked, using her well-that-was-the-obvous-thing-to-do voice.

Percy blushed, embarrassed; so that automatically answered Annabeth's question. "Um, no. I wasn't really looking around. You know, I kinda just sat here, waiting for you to wake up and... Yeah, that probably would have been the smartest choise. I'll look now"

He got up and searched for her stuff while Annabeth tried to get up. Pain shot through her like a bullet. Wasn't ambrosia supposed to cure her by now? _Stupid ankle_, she thought helplessly.

"Don't you even think about getting up, wise girl." Percy yelled from a pile of rocks.

She 'hmph'ed and sat back down. "You can't tell me what to do" ,she said back to him.

"Then why are you sitting?" he asked smirking at her from the load of debris. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Why did he always have a way of annoying her when he was right? After a couple minutes of searching he ran back to her.

"Here" ,he said spilling the continents in his arms on to the floor in front of her. He had found her dagger, laptop, and tattered remains of her backpack, which had two balls of string, a square of ambrosia, and a small amount of water left.

"Can I put the stuff in my backpack?" He asked.

"Yeah just don't break the laptop"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Annabeth, this laptop found its way into Tartarus without a single scratch and you think I'll break it?"

"When its you, yeah you'll find a way" Annabeth replied smiling.

Percy shook his head and opened his pack. "What have you got?" she asked.

"Uh, an extra set of clothes, flashlights with extra batteries, some ambrosia, and nectar, two waters, two lunch bags, a blanket, and some golden dranekes"

Annabeth remembered that Leo had created a set of emergency backpacks for rushed departures. Luckily, her boyfriend was smart enough to grab one. How on earth had he known that he would need one? Did he know that they would fall? Or was he just being cautious? Whatever the reason, she was glad he did. Ten something else came to her mind.

"Hey, we need to talk about the prophesy, and what we've done, and how far we've come." she whispered. She felt very exposed and in danger down here.

"Yeah", he replied looking thoughtfully out into a tunnel on their right. "So, let's go over the more recent one" , he continued.

"Ok, _wisdom's daughter walks alone_ that was me, alone down there in that stupid death path" Annabeth started.

"_The mark of Athena burns through Rome", _Percy recited.

Annabeth took out the coin that her mother had given her. "The coin led me to this stupid place, so far so good." She said sarcastically.

"Ok, ok well _ the twins stuff out the angel's breath_ that was Nico in that jar. And the next line-"

"_Who holds the key to endless death__" _Annabeth interrupted. "Which are the Doors of Death, that are down here somewhere..." She trailed off, afraid to say more.

Percy pressed on. "_Giants' bane stands gold and pale. _That was that statue thing."

Annabeth sighed. "It's called Athena Parthenos, Percy. And then the last line, _Won through pain from a woven jail." _Annabeth considered that. There was a lot of pain that had been coursing through her. Pain of her ankle, pain of losing Percy, pain of making Arachne fall into that abyss (she didn't regret that, nonetheless) pay of falling down into Tartarus, pain of Arachne's story (again, still not upset about dumping her into this abyss, especially when he returned the favor). There was much pain.

"Well, the woven jail was made by my super smart, amazing, talented girlfriend and the pain..." Percy trailed off. He knew that Annabeth was upset, and she lobed him for that. He held out his arms and she accepted. She let him hold her, and for the moment, all that pain was gone. But that moment passed.

"Yeah but what about the older prophesy, can we configure at least some of it?" Annabeth questioned. When Percy didn't reply, she went on. "_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call"_

_"_Check", he said still holding her.

"_To storm or fire the world must fall"_

"Mmmm, we still don't know?" He said it like a question. Like he was unsure if Annabeth would agree or not. Annabeth, however, did agree so she pressed on.

"_An oath to keep with a final breath_"

"We don't know?" he repeated.

Annabeth wasn't so sure. His words played through her head, 'you're not getting away from me, never again'. That was so him, loyalty until death. She prayed that it wouldn't have to resort that far. She wouldn't let him kill himself of her sake, especially not now that they were down in this death trap. She had fallen, he had followed. Sure she was happy that he decided to stay with her but if anything happened to her, she felt it would be her fault. He would never get to graduate, see his friends, see his mom, or even see his home, camp half-blood. She hoped that it wouldn't be this oath that was kept until a final breath. But who would it be? Maybe it was meant for future reference, like when they were old but Annabeth couldn't fool herself. Someone was going to die, sooner than she wanted. "Skip it", she said when she realized that she had kept Percy waiting.

"Um, ok" he said not entirety reassured of her answer. "_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death"_

"Well Romans and Greeks are foes, and we will bear arms to the Doors to prevent any monsters from resurrecting so, check." She said smiling but it quickly faded away. "Look, Percy I'm sorry I dragged you into this, er, literally. You don't deserve this. You deserve much better."

Percy looked Annabeth in the eyes, his green eyes so intense even in partial darkness. "Don't be sorry. It is NOT you fault. If we have anyone to blame, it's the gods. They put us in this mess, and Hera knew this would come. She knew that something would happen. That you would cause the most trouble for me" He shouldered her playfully but stopped dead when he saw the look on her face. "Well she said the one closest to me, she got that right. But she also said that you wouldn't be up for, and I quote 'a hard task ahead of her when she gets to Rome'. That was not a hard task, that was an impossible task, and you did it!" He beamed at her proudly before going on.

And I don't deserve this, you're right. I don't deserve to be with the first person I would choose to go on a quest with. I mean, I haven't been much help with the quest. And you have, and I just want you to realize how smart, beautiful, strategic, powerful, amazing, awesome, and beloved you are."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Don't try to cheer me up with flattery."

Percy smiled. "Really? So you don't want me to cheer you up by doing this?"

He pressed his lips to hers and she could feel herself melt away, thinking only about this Seaweed Brain in front of her. his lips were as salty as ever and despite all the dust and blood and webs on him, she still smelled of the ocean. He was warm and comfortable and protecting in the dark. Even though tho conditions hadn't improved, and they were wasting time, and they would probably die, she couldn't help but feel happy as he tangled his fingers in her hair._  
_

"Well", she said as he broke apart. "Maybe a little cheering up wouldn't hurt" They sat kissing for what seemed like only seconds when BOOM!

**Dun, dun, dun, dun! Sorry, ending is really cheesy. 'I'm about to die but going to start a new POV' cheesy. So,hope you like. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**House of Hades commence! Idk when I will end this story, probably when the book comes out. No, that would make this uber long. And these words explaining why I will not make it long are making it even longer. Jeesh. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own the incredible Percy.**

Jason

Jason had no dreams last night. Maybe the gods were giving him a break. Maybe he was so exhausted he didn't notice. Or maybe (and he suspected this was the real reason) his life was so twisted and suckish that his sleeping state couldn't think of anything worse. Whatever the reason, he woke up. He looked at his wristwatch. 9:00? That was strange. Leo was usually had woken them up by now with the call for breakfast and warning everybody that if they didn't come quick, Percy would eat all the food. Oh. Jason had momentarily forgotten about Percy and Annabeth but the thought of them was bringing back the pain, full steam ahead. Now, he was the leader. Before, it had seemed that he and Percy shared the role. Possibly Annabeth too but know, they were gone. Jason still couldn't believe what Percy had done for his girlfriend. Jumping off of a cliff? Woah, that was like, extreme loveyness. **[Yes, I am aware that loveyness is not a word] **Jason tried to put himself into Percy's shoes, and wondered if he would have done that for Piper, if flight powers were gone. He thought and... nope, he didn't think he could do that. He probably would have held on to her as long as he could and if she fell, she fell. Sometimes people die. That was always an option. Not a good option, but still an option.

Jason went down the hall to mess hall. The rest of the crew was already there, except the coach and Nico. The poor guy, he needed to rest up. Jason sat down. "So, what now?" asked Leo.

"Well, we need to go to the House of Hades but, I think we need to go to Camp half-blood as well." Jason said. Piper nodded. "That makes sense. We need to try to break up the battle before it happens. And now that we have the statue..." Her voice trailed off. Who had gotten that statue? Right, the smartest person on the voyage had gotten it. "Plus" said Hazel, her eyes puffy from crying. Frank had his arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her. Although he didn't look so great himself. Jason guessed that those two and Percy had a pretty close connection. Well, they did go on a quest together. In fact, they knew Percy the most out of all the people on the voyage, except Annabeth. "I think that they should have a right to know that two of their most famous campers are MIA."

"So, who goes where?" Leo asked, trying to change the subject. That or just his insane ADHD brain moving from one thing to the next. Everybody was staring at Jason. Yet another reminder that he was now the leader. "Well, Hazel, and Nico if he's up for it, should definitely go for House of Hades. Nico's already been there and House of Hades, and children of Hades can't be a coincidence. I mean, Annabeth had to go follow the Mark of Athena." Hazel nodded. "Frank should come with us too." Frank, who was busy with a muffin, nodded enthusiastically. "Yah, I shol go wih Ha-el." He said with a mouthful of muffin. "Frank!" Hazel scolded. "Gross!"

"Ok so Hazel, Nico, and Frank to the House of Hades. I guess Piper and I should go back to camp. I mean, she's the charm-speaking Greek and I'm the friendly Roman." Piper nodded only vaguely interested in her toast. She must have still been upset, Hades knew they all were. By now Percy would have probably said something like, "Well, as long as I'm with Annabeth." Annabeth would have probably rolled her eyes and said, "Such a charmer, especially with all that food in his mouth." It seemed without Percy and Annabeth, the ship was more... lonely? They had been the funny, goofing around, most in love couple of them all. Falling asleep in the stables? They had all had a good laugh about that. Percy had always had these funny, dumb comments that made all the girls mumble "boys" and made all the boys make a mental note in their head not to say anything like that ever. Annabeth was always making smart assumptions with Percy yawning and just staring at her basically showing what he was thinking, _gods when did I get so lucky?_ They were like the teams pep-squad. Like, _we still joke around, even when we now we are probably going to die. You can still live, laugh, and love even when you have a foot in the grave! _

"Hey! You haven't forgotten _moi?"_ Leo said, jerking Jason out of his fantasy. "Uh" Jason said. Taking Leo, the supposid traitor of the Romans, to CHB to make peace wasn't the most ideal plan. But, Jason knew there was so tension with Hazel and Frank and Leo. Sadly, it was the only option. "Go with Hazel and them." Frank narrowed his eyes. Sure Leo was a little- ok a lot, ADHD, that didn't mean he was a bad kid. Frank was treating him pretty harsh, especially sence Hazel had suggested Frank first. "Ok, lets finish breakfast then we can-" CREAK, CREAK SQUEAK CREEEAAAK! "What's that?" asked Frank. "It's Festus! He's saying that something had boarded the ship on main deck!" answered Leo, who was running to the main deck. All the demigods followed. "Meeting adjourned" mumbled Jason.

They ran to the main deck. And the horrifying monster that lay before them was a... stag. It was a beautiful, proud creature with cold, evil eyes but still, just a stag. "What is this deer doing on the boat? Does this mean it can fly?" Leo questioned to the air. "I don't know." Piper said "Perhaps we should capture it? I mean how can a stag get on a flying boat?" Then Jason noticed something else, the stag had a bow next to him but... that was impossible! An animal can't shoot a bow much less climb on to the ship with it but Jason had to check, just to be sure. He looked over the side of the boat. Yep. There was an arrow notched into the wood with a long rope attached. "Guys, we should ditch the deer." Jason said. "But", Hazel said. "It's not doing any harm. What's the point?" Jason sighed. "I don't know but I have a really bad feeling about this."

"And you should", the stag said. The crew turned and stared at him. "Uh. Did that deer just talk?" Frank murmured. "Of course I spoke! I thought you heroes were intelligent! Heroes back in my day, well, they had much more bravery and intelligence than you are displaying." Jason cleared his throat. "So", he started conversationally. "Er, what's your name?" The deer stroked a hoof on the ground. "I am the great Actaeon, the boldest hunter of them all! I shall avenge the gods! Especially the foolish goddess, Artemis! But that can only happen as soon as I vanquish you silly heroes!"

"What's Artemis got to do with anything?" Jason questioned. His sister was still on the Artemis girl band and if she was in danger, Thalia would be too. "Artemis has to do with everything, you fool! She turned me into a deer and let her wolves EAT me. How rude! And it was all because I saw her in the baths."

"Woah, woah, woah. You saw Artemis, in the baths? Dude." said Frank looking both impressed and mortified. "It was an accident! I accidentally stumbled into the room where she was taking a bath and the next thing I know- WHOOSH! I'm a stag. But no longer, the gods shall die soon enough. As will you!"

"Uh, huh", said Leo. "And how do you plan on doing this? As you are a deer and all." If deer can give people offended looks, this one sure did. 'Do you honestly think that I cannot defeat you?" Frank sniggered in the background. "I have been relaxling, rebooting if you will, while you have stupidly let me talk to you, giving myself time to sustain more energy! Now, you shall die, as a wolf would under my arrow." The stag started to morph. It slowly became more recognizable as a man. Jason and Piper exchanged looks and took out their weapons. Leo grabbed the biggest hammer he could muster out of his tool belt. Frank and Hazel grabbed weapons as well. They all waited, it didn't seem right to kill someone without reason. Suddenly a man was in front of them. He picked up the bow. "Why are you waiting?" he asked. "It doesn't seem right to kill the weak', replied Jason. Actaeon snarled and attacked.

**How was that? Please review! Now, I'm not going to go into a long rant about how much I want you to review and stuff so Auf Wiederzein! Or, as my dumb brother translated it; our feet are the same!**


End file.
